


Serendipity

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Acceptance, Bottom Link, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, Sadstuck, Slow Burn, top Sidon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Link has been on the run ever since he woke up from those chambers, he could not remember the faces of his comrades, he could not remember what they meant to him. When he woke up he did know a few things though, he knew how to fight, he knew how to survive the wild. Once Link had fought Vah Rutah along with Sidon he could not do anything but wish he could go back in time. Link just wished he could spend time with a friend, someone who cared for him. Link's coming back home, but problems will also come for him.Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of The Legend of Zelda, all rights remain to Nintendo.





	1. Epilogue - Who I am

It's a slow progression of change, Link finds. When he was younger he remembered being the ideal extrovert, he was kind, generous he wouldn't let anyone feeling like an outsider. But over the time he has only gone cold, maybe it is due to the sudden change of his environment, everybody just seems to be out for themselves. He can't deny that he has been warming up to Sidon, perhaps not visibly, but there were a few times when the blond-haired boy just could not deny Sidon's emotional support.

Ever since he woke up from those chambers he had no memory of what had been of his past comrades, he had no memory of what he meant to them, he had no memory of what they meant to him. He did know one thing, he knew how to fight, how to survive through the toughest environments, and certainly how to make the best out of the worst. After his awakening everybody seemed perplexed when they stared at him, they muttered words about his looks and his resemblance to the dead Hylian Champion.

Where did his courage come from? He wondered sometimes. With everything at stake he found himself more comfortable than he expected, had he gone that numb? Had he forgotten what feelings even were? He was sure it could not be the latter, but one day he just thought about all those things he had slain... What made them different from anybody else besides their bloodlust and rage? If Bokoblins and Moblins could not feel then how could they develop a communication system? It really sunk deep in his mind, but it was them or him... What worried him is that he did not feel the slightest spark of remorse for leading them towards their last breath.

The time he spent at the Zora's domain helped him open up, though, it helped him rejoin the world of reality and come to terms with what his life was going to be like until Ganon was defeated. The moral support came mostly from the prince of the Zora, Sidon. Those were his breaks from his restless nights and the terrible killing sprees he had to go through to keep on living. He thanked Hylia those did not happen often, he would have lost his sanity if they were, not even he could handle such things.

But the one guy Link had found the easiest to be around was Prince Sidon, not that he disliked anybody's company, of course. The Zora was tall, kind, he didn't push him or bashed on his face the fact that he could not remember anything. Prince Sidon instead chose to be his friend, he chose to be clear with the Hylian boy and remind him of just how precious and brave he was for doing what was right. He just could not disagree when the only true friend he has would use his signature smirk, that always made him giggle or cringe. Prince Sidon really was something else, it definitely explained why every other Zora was fond of him.

After writing his last thoughts on the journal he quickly skimmed through the many pages he had written today, Link nodded and closed his journal, only to pack it up on his traveler's backpack. Such immersive thoughts really took him somewhere else, he yawned and then scanned his surroundings... It was a dark night, the trees covered most of the moon's light the green grass was not damp, it was quite comfortable to lay there for a while. He was lucky to find a clear spot where he could camp in the forest.

The fire was starting to extinguish, Link thought. He took a deep breath and remembered the reason as to why he himself wrote a journal about his emotions and encounters... He first saw it as a way to make sure that if he were to forget again, then there would be something to remind him of who he was. Link did have to admit that it had turned into a hobby, it really was nice to reflect about the things he's witnessed so far.

He sloppily ran his hand through his golden hair, it was quite messy, but he couldn't blame himself... It had been quite the tiresome day. Exhaustion led him to lay down on the grass, he was vulnerable here, he was tired but he knew that he had to keep moving. He hasn't slept in a few, and while he knows it's not healthy he just can't shake the feeling that perhaps somebody needs his help.

Link slowly continued to close his eyes but before he could fall into peaceful slumber he heard the sound of footsteps. He quickly spun around and lifted himself up to take a look towards the source of the noise, it came from a bush... The leaves were rustling. He unsheathed his sword, it was battered but he had faith it could withstand one more battle. Link readied himself for the encounter and entered his battle stance, he had to admit it was quite sloppy now, exhaustion was gnawing at his primordial senses. He needed rest. After narrowing his eyes towards the bush for a few minutes he relaxed his muscles and started sheathing his sword... He probably was hearing things, maybe just some critters.

Link was proven wrong once a lone Bokoblin came charging at him, swinging his wooden soup ladle with fury and might. Link clicked his tongue and quickly dashed away from the mad beast's attack. He then took his chance once the beast had stopped flailing his weapon around, leaving an opening for link to strike, so he lunged for the creature's heart. His sword had pierced through the beast's heart, he could see the sharp end of his sword across the chest of the Bokoblin... Like cutting through silk.

The lone Bokoblin ceased any signs of resistance shortly after being impaled by Link's sword. The young champion then proceeded to draw out his sword from the creature's now stiff body and quickly ran a piece of cloth through the blade, rendering it clean from the fresh blood he had just spilled. Link, in confusion then took a look at the soup ladle besides the dead Bokoblin and shrugged, he then proceeded to sheath his sword. By the time he was about to leave his small camp, the fire had already extinguished before he could do it himself... It was dark, but the stars would guide him.

"I'm on my way, Sidon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Welcome to my first author notes, I hope you are all ready to get on this ship and sail away with me. Better be prepared, this is an untamed ocean and there will be a lot of turbulence at first.
> 
> Criticism is always welcomed, reaching out to me is also amazing, I love that! I love talking to my readers and such, and I love answering questions... So, if you guys want to talk to me, please do so! xD
> 
> Anyhow, I do hope you enjoyed this prologue, I know I loved writing it. Lots of love!


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon remembers the great times he had with Link during his stay at the domain, not only that but he also remembers an accident which sends him on edge.

Link sighed in exhaustion, but shortly after he laughed at his own antics. "You guys should not be so hard to catch." Once again, the champion found himself running errands for the Zora, he actually found most task fun rather than challenging or perhaps tedious. This kinds of tasks did not require him to slay any monsters or critters, he just had to capture some salmon. Easy, right? Well, apparently not so much. This had been the third time in which Link had dropped all of his captured fish back into the pond by trying to reach out to the others. Link could not deny he was just a little bothered, but at the same time he could not deny he was having fun. 

"I will catch you guys, mark my words." Link said to the fish, to the exact same ones that were unfazed by his talk. Link then took a deep breath, closed his eyes and stretched out his arms, only to lay back down against the soft grass of the ponds near the Zora's domain. He decided to lay there for a while, Link did not get many chances to enjoy peaceful moments like this, so he took it upon himself to enjoy them as much as he could.

When his eyes were closed and all he could see was an endless void of darkness, he started to slowly but surely drift off into sleep. He was cautious, but he could not battle the exhaustion he was facing. Link has been awake for two days straight, running from errand to errand. He ignored the worry painted across the faces of those who asked for his help, for they were the ones to notice first just how far the champion was pushing himself.

The champion could not deny he was startled once he heard something approach, he attempted to listen to the sound of the footsteps and its pacing, it did not sound like a monster... _Who could it be?_ Link mused. Once he opened his eyes he had found none other than Prince Sidon himself, staring at him with a thoughtful expression. He could not do anything but giggle at the prince's endearing behavior. 

"Enjoying ourselves, are we not?" Sidon said towards the smiling boy. Much to Sidon's amusement, the young champion blushed a light shade of pink, although he could never decipher what it meant entirely, his father had told him that it was related with the Hylian's way of displaying embarrassment. Sidon found the gesture extremely adorable, especially so when it was on Link.

Link did not keep the prince waiting any longer and returned the good-natured banter. "Mm-Hmm, I believe one of us is." The prince caught himself at a loss for words and was taken aback by the champion's remark. "I don't know Link, am I?" Asked the prince coyly. The champion kept blushing, only to giggle once again, this time with a softer tone than before. "How about a race?" Asked Link. The Zora smiled down at the champion and nodded. "Why of course Link, I would never deny a challenge." 

Once the young champion heard Sidon's words of endorsement, he was sent into a fit of joy and quickly tackled the tall Zora, tumbling down along with him and somehow catching himself on a suggestive position with Sidon. "Pardon my ignorance Link, but... Is this the way all Hylians display affection?" The Prince asked, poking fun out of the blushing boy.

The position in which they both found themselves in was rather suggestive, mostly due to the fact that the young champion's small frame was laying against Sidon's chest. Luckily the champion was wearing his blue tunic, so their skin did not touch. Link could not deny that the prince's warmth was pretty comfortable, and if he were to lay on him he would not mind sleeping on him either...  _I am pretty sure that is wrong in several degrees. Link thought to himself afterwards._

Link shook his head in clear embarrassment, not only that but now he just looked like a tomato, his cheeks could not get redder than that. "Prince Sidon, how about I show you just how fast I've got?"

The prince could not deny that the entirety of the situation was just completely endearing. _The champion could not look more cute than now, he really was a treasure, one worth keeping. There was no doubt in his mind why he was so popular among others, he really is something else..._ Sidon thought to himself. 

"Prince Sidon! Hey, Prince S-" The champion had not realized until now that he still was on top of the Zora, so he quickly apologized towards the prince and got off his chest. "P-perhaps _I_ should end up capturing these fishes first, just now that I think about it..." Said Link, trailing off as he did not want to disappoint any Zora at the domain.

Prince Sidon mused at Link's words and sighed softly. "Link, you know I am always ready to help if you need it." Once the prince realized Link was about to retort to Sidon's statement, the Prince shook his head. "Link, it is thanks to you that the domain is safe, I can't thank you enough for what you have done for the Zora. You were our hero, now let us be yours, yeah?" Sidon said as he looked at Link thoughtfully. 

Well, he certainly could not deny this was how having a real friend felt like, somebody you could play and laugh with, somebody who you can have a good time with. Link reminded himself to write that on his journal later, to make sure he would remember who was his best friend. "Okay my prince, I'll let you be my hero." Said Link playfully, only to quickly stick out his tongue at the Zora.

Before Sidon could say anything the champion quickly hugged him. _What is this?_ Sidon asked himself. He found the gesture unrecognizable, nonetheless he decided to share the embrace with the Hylian champion, so he lifted him gently of the ground and hugged him. Prince Sidon was completely unaware of the fact that he had just shared one of the most adorable displays of affection the Hylian people had to offer.

They both shared an intimate and friendly hug, and after it was over Link could not control the crimson-red blush that stained his facial features. Link stood up from the ground and asked the prince to turn around, for he did not know if there was such a thing as undressing for the Zora. Once Link was shirtless the champion gestured for him to join him in the fish hunt. The Zora stylishly dived into the water, Link found it irresistible to laugh at the prince's antics.

"Linny." Sidon muttered, making sure it was loud enough for the Hylian to hear.

Link's ears quickly heated up, and so did his face.  _How dare he use that nickname on me! He knows how I feel about, it! Oh he'll see, I'll show him..._

"Pardon me?" Link said as he narrowed his eyes at the chuckling prince. Link cleared his throat to make his point be heard, the prince quickly trailed off his chuckling with an awkward laughter at the end. Prince Sidon gulped as he stared at Link's unreadable expression, his best bet was that the young champion would kill him.

Link slowly made his way towards the floating Zora. Once Link found himself at arm's reach he then used all of his strength to soak the Zora from head to toe. "D-Don't you ever call me that again!" He hollered as the Zora giggled and shielded himself from the water, not that he needed to.

The tall Zora just tried to be as gentle with the water-splashing as he could, it was more like a wave-splashing for him more than anything. Link did shield himself from the waves of water the prince sent, because he did need to. 

In the end Prince Sidon and Link spent all of their day talking and having fun at the pond, enjoying their company together, almost forgetting to catch the fish... Which, even with the prince's help were found to be a formidable enemy for the both of them. How? Not even they knew, they blamed it on their busy and stressful lives.

Link could not remember having this much fun ever since he woke up from his 'eternal sleep.'

"Link?" Sidon asked as both he and the Hylian admired the sunset. "Yes, Sidon?"

Sidon turned around and looked thoughtfully at Link, finding him extremely gorgeous with the sunset's shine upon him. He could have never been able to see it in the domain, for the cloudy atmosphere that surrounded the domain would not let the sunshine fall upon Link's features. He supposed he had never seen this side of Link, he never saw this happy-go-lucky side of him that just wanted to have fun and be merry, it saddened him. He knew Link had to walk alone with the burden of having to save all of Hyrule. It wasn't fair for him.

"You don't have to walk with this burden alone, Link. There will be many others along the way who would be more than glad to help you achieve your goals, but today I am telling you that if there is ever anything, and I mean anything you need... Please, do not fear to ask me for help. I would be always happy to help a friend."

Link turned around and met Sidon's eyes with his, he could not resist the gentle and warm feeling he felt very deep within him, and before he knew it he found his blue orbs quickly captivated by those beautiful yellow-colored eyes of Sidon that suited him so well.

Once Link turned around to stare at him, Sidon could not deny those beautiful blue eyes of Link, they were sweet and pure. Sidon found himself captivated by his eyes and fell into a trance, just like Link did with Sidon. 

Both Link and Sidon continued to stare at each other for a while now, a comfortable silence reigned upon them.

"Thank you." They both said in unison once they escaped that lovely scene of theirs.

It did not take long before Link fell asleep while watching the sunset, the gentle winds felt like pure relief when he thought about the never-ending rain of the Zora's domain. 

"Hey Link, it's getting quite late, we should get go-" Sidon tilted his head at the sleeping frame of Link and smiled warmly at him. "Sleep well, champion." Sidon gently lifted up his friend from the grass and cradled him protectively against his chest, in his sleep even Link leaned onto him. Sidon's worries and stress slowly melted away as he caught sight of the young champion cuddling against his chest for warmth, it was quite the sight.

Sidon did not forget about the basket with the fish on them, he giggled softly at how hard it was to capture the contents of it and took the fish to the domain as well as his best friend. 

"Been a while since I've had fun..." Sidon said towards the twilight sky. "And it is all thanks to you, my friend." Sidon said, finally looking down upon the guy cuddling against his chest for warmth.

 

* * *

 

 Looking back fondly at the memories of Link's stay at the domain had been one of the best decisions Sidon has made in the entirety of his life. Oh, just how precious those moments are, he would make sure to treasure them forever. Sadly, the prince's worries only grew as the dim ocean-blue light did not ease him down, it only reminded him of Link's kind eyes.

_It's been about two months since you departed the domain, Link... Where are you? Are you hurt? Did you succeed? How was your journey like? What's next for us? Are you even alive?_

Sidon could not stop questioning the champion's departure, he has not yet gotten a word on his current location or just his condition. What made matters worse is that the whole domain was getting aware of the prince's deep worries about the savior of the domain. He remembered talking to one of his most trusted guards, Bazz about the subject, he sadly did not see what Sidon had seen during Link's stay at the domain.

[Flash back begins]

"Prince Sidon, while I too worry about Master Link, you do have to take into consideration his skills..." Bazz took a deep breath and held out his trident for Sidon to see, "He taught me almost everything I know, my prince."

Sidon acknowledged the fact that Link was one of the best warriors Hyrule has seen, but... There was something that he had seen about the champion, something others did not catch. The prince was not willing to share it, so he kept quiet and decided to simply agree with Bazz.

"I suppose I have not, very well... I should try and stay positive about the subject then, thanks Bazz." Sidon thanked his guard, Bazz nodded. "Do not worry my prince, I am here to serve."

[Flash back ends]

When Sidon recalled back to it, he remembered that moment clear as the sky outside of the Zora's domain. Link had gotten word from one of the guards that some kind of monster rose as a commander, and was successfully leading a pack, some kind of group.

What had happened is that one Bokoblin rose among others, they must have had designed some kind of ranking system amongst each other, enabling for them to pick their smartest and strongest beast to lead them. It was democracy to an extent, but Sidon had never seen anything like it... Those were just beasts, monsters. How could they manage such a thing? Nobody knew, and so far it has just been increasing.

Sidon had his own theory on the subject, he believed those monsters were slowly developing better skills as a 'community,' and they managed to reach that point. As absurd as it sounds perhaps Bokoblins and other monsters were evolving the more they killed, or perhaps the longer Ganon, perhaps Calamity Ganon was like a hive mind to them. For now it did not matter, for he did not need to discuss it more with his father or anybody inside or outside the domain.

Once Link and Sidon commanded a platoon to defeat the Bokoblin commander's pack then there he saw something, he saw that the champion hesitated to land the killing blow on the beast. Instead of stabbing its heart he simply attempted to knock it down. He remembered that Link had turned around to advise him that they managed to eradicate the commander and its group, but before Link could react the Bokoblin rose from the ground and thrusted its sword across Link's chest... Luckily missing any lethal spots.

That day Sidon learned something about the champion. Link was compassionate, more so than any other warrior he had seen on battle, he was willing to spare a monster like that. Sidon did not know if that made Link weak or simply just more interesting than he thought at first, Sidon believed it was neither. Link was just tired of killing, he was tired of spilling blood, he was tired of fighting battles everyday of his life.

And that was only Sidon's most accurate guess.

Sidon stood up from his indoor's 'bed'. He always found it quite funny that when Link saw other Zora sleep, he just saw them floating on water like dead fish. Sidon could remember the champion's worried gaze upon almost every member of the domain, wondering if they all had died due to some fast-spreading disease of some sort.

Oh Goddess, how did he miss the champion and his playful attitude, how did he miss not being a prince.

He believed he could only behave like himself when around Link, for every Zora elder doubted his capacity for being heir of the throne. They believed he was too blunt, too much of a brute due to his... 'bravado'.

Sidon got word of every rumor that went around the domain, his fan club was always willing to share information with him as long as they could at least to talk to him.

Once he dried himself with some cloth Sidon decided to head out to his desk and start writing a letter for the champion, in hopes that he would receive it... So Sidon pulled out a pen and some blue ink from the drawer, he sat the paper down against the desk and started to write his message, as clear as he could, as concise and precise.

_My most treasured friend, Link._

_Hello link, it has been a long time since I have gotten word from you, I would like to know of your current situation, I would like to know how your journey across Hyrule has fared you... I would like to know so many things, champion. I do believe you do not have ample time to read my message, so I will be as brief as possible. Link, those creatures are slowly getting smarter, the domain has gotten word about it and there are more guards in the gate now. The domain is safe as of now, but then again, there is many more of those creatures than there is of us. No matter how many times we kill them, they will eventually rise again once the blood moon turns the skies crimson._ _Each time they comeback, they do so with new tactics and ways to counterattack our every effort. Link, the domain is in dire need of you. Hyrule is in need of you. I need your help once more, Link. Please Link, be safe._

_With love, Prince Sidon._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, welcome once again to my author notes! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as I did, I really wanted to bring you guys a little bit of fluff and a little bit of what I have planned for the future! I really hope I succeeded.
> 
> Oh, and one more thing which I wanted to point out is that when I was writing this story I thought about other alternate universes. I remember that I wanted to write a story were Link was the prince and Sidon was his loyal guard, that and some other crazy stuff... I wondered if you guys would be interested to see that in my future works or perhaps wanted to be inspired by the idea and make one yourselves, either way... 
> 
> Criticism is always welcome and I appreciate all of my readers. Don't be afraid to leave me comments, I will always respond as soon as I can! Love you guys! Next chapter will be longer, stay tuned for that! xP
> 
> Happy Halloween! Spooky!


	3. Hide The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link recalls an important part of his past during his stay at the Zora's domain. A certain memory which showed him the frailty of his mortality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to my author notes. If you are all wondering why I'm recalling to the past then read this: I am recalling to the past because this is an alternate universe, so I want you guys to know the relationship they had before and how it's different from the one in the game.
> 
> I really am sorry for taking so long, it's been a little tough for me to try and keep up. Regular update schedule should be back. Thanks for reading, you guys really make me happy, just the fact that someone cares enough to read what I write means a lot. <3

Warm tears of despair ran down Link's bruised cheeks, he had slapped and punched himself several times, the saddest thing was not that, but the fact that none of the Zoran nurses who tended to clean his wounds dared to ask about it. He kept on crying, yet amidst the negative flow there was a light, a positive thought. Link never really had it in him to stay in hospitals, for his task required agility and strength, he needed to persevere... No matter how much it could hurt. He took a deep breath and admired the ocean-like walls of his room, they had very pretty blue tints. The Zora did steal a special place on his heart when it came to hospitality, not that he would ever complain.

The room was dimly lit, maybe the nurses thought he'd have an easier time sleeping that way. In reality Link hated darkness, in all shapes. It's quite funny for a guy to fight monsters, to slay mighty beasts, and yet reveal that their worst fear lies simply in what others would consider childish. Link's solemn expression filled the cool room with what some would consider negative energies, at this he wished the leader of the pack would have not missed his heart. Death sounds more like proper rest, sleep just sounds like a waste of time.

Link did not want to do anything but close his eyes and think... What has been my mistake goddess? What has been my sin? I do not want to contemplate more suffering, I do not wish to take the last breath of others... No matter what they are. I have yet to find happiness in my existence, Goddess, I have yet to find my purpose.

He sighed softly and stared up at the ceiling of the room. A small candelabra hanged from the top, most of its candles were not lit. With exhausted groans and extenuated movements Link had finally managed to lean his upper body against the wall, he winced every time he moved. Once he tried to stand up on his own feet he gasped as the pain on his chest slowly crawled through his spine, sending the hero with slightly-parted lips into a panting state. "Ah! G-goddess..." Link trailed off as he misplaced his hand and fell from his bed, causing Link to cry out in agony.

He did not fall from the sky, he did not commit anything reckless, he just attempted to stand on his feet. They say that to contemplate frailty you must be undergoing through a life-changing situation, yet it seems that for Link to contemplate his own mortality it only required a small push, a simple mistake. "Damn it! H-heavens... Ough." Link suppressed his groaning as best as he could, he did not want anyone to find out about this. They shouldn't, no one should see him like that. 

Link clenched his fists against his abdomen, he caught his hands feeling moisturized by a warm fluid. He stood up once again, he staggered as he walked over towards his trusty sword inclined against the wall. He grabbed it by the blade, perhaps a little bit too hard, for he found two long yet small cuts depth-wise on his left hand. Laying against the wall, Link finally had time to take off his blue tunic and observe that a large part of his chest was covered with bandages. They were a pure white hue before that damnable fluid he had yet to accustom to stained it, he could only suppose he opened his wound once again with that fall... Genius, Link said to himself. 

His legs finally gave out, he could not resist any longer, he gave in to the pain and fell on his butt. He was now the one laying against the wall, panting. After laying against the wall for quite a while now, Link started to take sharp breaths, he attempted to calm down, he managed to stop sobbing... He looked at his abdomen once again, the crimson fluid had managed to spread over most of his bandaged chest, Link chuckled softly in pain.

"I-I really must be an idiot, t-to fall for such a little thing..." Link tailed off sadly. He gazed once again at the candelabra, he noticed something, one of the candles had burned out. He was upset at the fact that he could die right now if no one found. He still had to bid the Prince and the others goodbye. Dying like this would be selfish, he thought to himself. It would also be stupid as well, wouldn't it? Link chuckled at his own comment, yet he whimpered involuntarily. Laughing hurts.

Crimson had become one of Link's most disdained color, most of the time he saw it meant something more than just a hue. Now that he thought about it, red meant many things to him... His heart had skipped a beat, he felt his cheeks and his ears being overcome with a sense of warm embarrassment, I'm just being silly, Link declared to himself. There's no way something like that could or even should happen, and even if it were to... I can not let anything distract me from my path.

Link attempted to stand up once again, but he grimaced and cried out in agony, he had stretched way too much... Slowly, much like how a snake would, he had found blood dripping down across his chest unto his loosened pants. They were a little oversized and stretchable, he supposed the ocean-blue color matched his tunic pretty well, yet that changed soon. The crimson fluid was warm, his eyesight was faltering, his hands started to feel numb, his legs felt the same way.

He stared at the door with a pleading gaze, as if hoping something were to happen, wishing something to happen... Waiting for someone to come in, to save him. I feel like a damsel in distress, I'm pathetic.

Soon enough his wishes came to be, for he heard two voices outside of the room sustain a steady argument, Link could not catch much of the conversation, but he felt that one of the nurses was talking to a supposed visitor.

"I'm here... D-damn, please..." Link pleaded in vain... No answer, no nothing.

With half-lidded eyes and parted lips Link took what he supposed were going to be his last breaths. His heart started to beat slowly, started to fade away, much like the spark of life in his eyes.

"I'm going in either way, Link is my friend... He has no family, he's got nothing but his friends." Sidon argued against the Zoran nurse. Sidon himself had to admit that he felt annoyed, truly annoyed, yet he attempted to keep his cool at his best. "S-Sidon, I mean... M-my Prince! H-hi..." Sidon displayed his annoyance soundly as he growled at the daydreaming Zora.

"Did you not listen to anything I said? I demand to see Link, I will not exit this facility without doing so." Sidon stated sternly, visibly bothered and confused at the unprofessional attitude of the nurse.

She jolted up once she looked up at her Prince's expression, he looked confused, and she could honestly tell he looked tired and worried as well. It was against the hospital's policies to let 'strangers' into their patients' room, so she ignored the policies and instead did what she felt was correct and opened the door either way. "I-I'm sorry my Prince, go ahead".

The nurse walked away, Sidon could not be any happier...

Sidon slowly opened the door, he was trying to be careful for he did not know if the young Champion had been sleeping. Much to the Prince's surprise the boy was not there, his bed was messy and some candles were burned out. Awash with a feeling of sorrow Sidon swung the door open in fear.

Pain is a complicated word, much like love, for there is no power to explain the intense feeling they may bring to us. Pain comes in many forms, pain can be mental, physical, and even spiritual... The bulwarks of the mind easily crumble when we are faced with what we fear the most.

Sorrow... No matter how much you grieve, you will never get them back. Sorrow, no matter how much you try, you will never change the past. Sidon's worst fear, to lose somebody precious to him once again, to subject himself to the pain of remembering, because he knows that the only way to keep them alive. We die when we are forgotten.

Without subtlety Sidon closed his eyes tightly, surrounded himself with darkness, expecting all to go away, much like how a nightmare would. To live is to suffer, to survive is to find something to suffer for... Bittersweet, that's how life is.

Sidon opened his eyes once again... Silence, for he did not need any words, for the quiet beating of his fast-paced heart was enough to write a thousand stories. He took a deep breath and fell, his knees gave up. He stood in front of Link's body, frozen in place. A cruel picture, a cruel drawing.

Link coughed up a little and turned his head around, he could barely hear anything, but he recognized that smell of royal fish. It couldn't anyone else. Link chuckled softly, his chuckle broke and he raised his hands up to cover his mouth. That's what he wanted to do, of course. He was bleeding out, his strength was dragged out of his body to spill in the form of a crimson fluid that he had yet to grow accustomed to.

"H-hey, you came... I'm sorry my Prince, I-I..." Sidon's attention was caught, he quickly directed his gaze upon Link's face. Sidon's golden eyes focused purely on Link's eyes, his ocean-blue gems now seemed pale, they seemed empty. Weakness was not a trait royalty was supposed to display, but no one could see now, he could let this slip... Sidon's eyes slowly took a glassy turn, for tears had started to well up in them. "M-my... L-link!? H-hey? Hey... I'll help you Link, I'm sorry... L-link, how? What happened..." Sidon stammered over his words, for he did not much to come up with, he had to do something quick, Link had lost too much blood already.

Link's voice was raspy, it was spent... Had he been crying for help? With sadness on his eyes Sidon supposed he had. "I-I'm fine, it was j-just a little accident," Link said proudly, puffing out his chest lightly. "I-I'm an idiot, a-aren't I?" Link trailed off before giving in, slowly closing his eyelids, falling into unconsciousness. 

Sidon picked himself up and rushed to Link's aid, gently but quickly he lifted him up from the ground, he carefully cupped his chin and hugged his smaller frame. Sidon had picked up Link much like how the Zora would pick up their wives, holding their legs and upper body up. He did not care, he could not care any less.

Sidon gently rubbed his shark-like head against Link's forehead, a display of love and affection that the Zora naturally kept for themselves... Once again, he did not care.

Sidon slowly walked to the bed and laid Link atop it. Sidon looked around the room worriedly, scanning for any medical items he would find useful in this situation. He found plenty, so he rushed his way to them and gathered them up in a small table, everything he needed was there. He was glad he knew about medicine, the trouble was treating other races, he wasn't an expert in Hylian anatomy. He felt he would learn more about that later with Link, he shoved away the thought and continued to silently open and unwrap many items.

People have different ways to deal with stressful situations, some decide to be funny, others decide to remain quiet, and others decide to not do anything. Stress is something we can not fight, it is something we cannot avoid. It is something which we can subside though...

The amount of medical paraphernalia laying around was immense, much like Sidon's worries. Bravado is something which we use to hide ourselves from onlookers, bravado is what we use to hide our human selves, our emotional selves. Why do we desire to hide this feelings? It's a mystery to many, yet it is something simple to others. Sidon has forgotten how to cry, for his homeland needs a strong Prince, someone who can lead them...

Sidon tore Link's tunic with a scalpel, he could not lose more time, he wasn't going to let small things such as those bother him. He contemplated Link's abdomen, it was covered with bandages that once had been of a pure white hue, yet now laid tainted by blood. He closed his eyes tightly and looked away, he took another deep breath. He needed to concentrate.

Sidon used the scalpel once again, he cut the bandages apart and stripped them off of Link's body. Sidon grimaced at Link's open wound, it was a gash that laid across his abdomen, bruised all around. His bleeding had subsided, for most of the blood stopped dripping down. To be honest with himself, he did not know if that was good or bad.

He remembered that he was required to wear specialized gloves for situations like this, if he infected the wound then that would kill Link, that could not and would not happen. Sidon laid his hand over Link's chest, where his heart was supposed to be, it was beating. It was beating slowly but it was there, he was alive.

Sidon cleaned and disinfected Link's wounds, it wasn't much before he started to doubt himself. He prayed for the goddesses's help, he prayed for his sister to lend him strength and confidence.

And so Link's petite yet strong frame was surrounded by a green yet pale ominous light, it was like an answer to a prayer. It was otherworldly. he smiled warmly at the sight... He cleared his mind and started to work on cleaning and healing Link's other wounds while his sister took care of the gash, her magic was more than enough to fix it... In a question of minutes Link was healed. 

Ever since they rose victorious over the colossal being in the lake, Sidon was overwhelmed with stories about what Link had seen. Link had told them that his sister wished she could speak to him again, it was serendipity... Know the word? It means when something terrible occurs which then leads to something greater. 

Sidon simply allowed himself to fall and lean against the walls of the room, he sighed softly and looked in awe at the beautiful light, that was Mipha's favorite color. His eyes widened once an ethereal voice spoke to him, it resonated across the room as well, he was hoping no one would hear.

"What you desire most is what matters, my little brother... Do not grieve for me any longer, for I continue to live through everybody's memories, I will always be watching over you. I'm happy of what you've become, Sidon. You and Link are so precious to me, and I honestly wish I could see the end of your stories, I know there is much to be shared, but I have to go, I-..."And as soon as it began as soon as it ended, Sidon took a deep breath and slowly he started to close his eyes, near to succumbing to the desire for slumber. "Thank you, sister," Sidon breathed out.

I wish you were here, sister, I wish you could see what Link has accomplished, I wish you could hear about all of our stories. It is a shame, you took your wings so soon. You were so young and wise, you were going to be a great queen, I'll never stop feeling proud of you.

Slowly but surely Sidon started to fall asleep, for his day had been long and his past nights restless. Being a Prince has its perks, but it also has its disadvantages as well.

Hours passed and both of the boys still slept, yet someone was there to capture the beautiful moment. A certain nurse which Sidon had spoken to before, she was just making sure both of the boys were okay, she remembered she heard a lot of commotion coming from the room. She thought it was best to leave the boys to it, she didn't want to interrupt... It seemed as if now things had calmed down.

The door that led to Link's room opened slowly, the nurse that Sidon had spoken with was peeking her head in the room, much to her surprise she had found Sidon laying down against the wall, sleeping soundly. She giggled softly and quickly directed her gaze upon the bed, there laid Link, sleeping calmly. His bare chest lifting and lowering as he slept. She gasped in surprise as she then blushed a light shade of pink, w-why was Link bare chested? O-oh... A few dirty thoughts ran into her mind before she could even think of anything else. T-that is so cute! She said to herself, clearly attempting to mind her manners. If she were to wake up the Prince or the Champion she would never forgive herself.

Without asking herself any more questions nor wondering why Link's gash was suddenly healed, she bursted out running to tell her partners all about it.

 

* * *

 

Link chuckled softly as he gently closed his journal, blushing a light shade of pink at the thought of... S-Sidon, he and Sidon doing having... 'Fun.' Link could admit that the Prince was handsome, he was charismatic and good-looking and just so undeniably charming. Link sighed softly and quickly shoved the silly thoughts away, they're just silly thoughts, right? Link self-assured himself by nodding a couple of times, he kept a smile on his face as the wind blew, cooling down the atmosphere in which he was surrounded.

As Link walked to the nearest stable he started to feel extremely uneasy and sickened, he could not explain why, he didn't know how either... Now that he recalled he hadn't eaten anything out of the ordinary, just fish. If only he was at the Zora's domain. He took a deep breath and pushed through with it, shoving the pain away.

I'm close guys, just wait for me, yeah? I'll be there sooner than you'd expect...

Link didn't know himself when he had started to name this memories, but they were like a treasure for him, first it was the time at the hospital, then it was his time at the Zora's, and lastly their goodbyes at the pond near the Zora's domain. He chose not to count the time in which Sidon led a team to eliminate the beasts creating a mess near the domain... He preferred to keep the good moments, the ones without bloodshed.

Mesmerized by his own thoughts he had kept walking, he found himself extremely close to the stable, in fact he could see a woman just outside, admiring the plains. It was a bright day, the green grass was moisturized by what had been of the cold night's air and a few trees were there as well, offering their shade for the adventurers like Link. Suddenly he started to feel hot, very hot... A warm feeling crept through his body and he almost collapsed, if it wasn't for his sword. He had used it as his crutch to hold himself.

He exhaustedly batted his eyes  several times, the woman had turned around and noticed Link... The woman didn't look very old as far as he could tell, her hair was a royal purple and she wore a pretty dress, was it green? Link couldn't tell. Link finally collapsed on the earth, no longer could he withstand the fever which had weakened his body.

"Oh my, sir?" The woman gasped and attempted to help him up, he did not react for a while. She attempted to wake him up, he slowly batted his eyes. "P-please speak, oh no... What am I going to do? Ah..." She looked around but she couldn't see anyone near, no help. "Link... M-my name's Link," The young Champion spoke in a raspy voice.

"Link?" It wasn't much before the thought clicked into her. "The name's Maya, heroes sleep for free. Oh, and... I believe I have a message for you."

"M-me?" Link spoke, hardly managing to speak. It was as if his body was on fire, burning hotly and demandingly. "Th-thank you".

The woman nodded and smiled warmly at him, she took a deep breath and pulled off a small flask from her purse. "You'll be fine soon, hero... Do not fret".


End file.
